4 AM Confessions
by Revived Soul
Summary: This story recalls how a young woman fell hard for someone she met during an internship and tries to explain how her encounter with him justifies her late nights thinking about him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **It's thanks to Tachibana Higuchi that we can live in this universe and borrow characters to tell stories.

.

**4 AM CONFESSIONS**

.

**Prologue**

.

I've been told that when you like someone you think about them. How frequently you do determines how badly you have it for them. Now, you could just be developing a crush on that cute new barista with the killer smile at your local café (we all know some people can just turn our heads), or you could've fallen for a faceless podcaster whose sexy voice has you intellectually stimulated and begging for more. Either way, liking someone is never easy. A quick Google search will tell you there are many types of ways you can 'like' someone, and there are even more reasons as to why you might be harbouring these feelings.

Google does a good job locating articles and quizzes that determine the probability of you and your crush getting together…A normal person would go about their life and research something more significant, like how to make banana bread or what breed of dogs have the longest tails or something (I don't know, isn't that what people search for online?). Not me, however. No. Instead, I sit there and waste my time answering all these meaningless ad-sponsored questions about a boy I barely know to see which one of us would pop the question first. Yes, I know this is all a load of bollocks but I can't help it. I like to tell myself I'm doing it 'just for fun', but who am I kidding. If I'm being completely honest, I secretly hope they would come true every time I complete them. What can I do? I'm a romantic. I'm in love with the idea of love. It _is_ a massive shame that I've not truly experienced 'amour' as it's represented in the media (especially as it's truly been a lifelong dream of mine to find that passionate love represented by artists in all mediums.

And I totally understand that love can have its ups and downs…and I guess that's why I'm fully awake. I must be confused, because I know it's too early for this feeling to be called '_amour_' or whatever…but I do know I've developed some feelings because his face is dancing behind my eyelids Every. Time. I. Close. My. Eyes. He's occupied my mind, and I've tried everything to forget him.

Why?

Well, he and I aren't exactly 'well-suited'. We're polar opposites with completely different mind-sets and perspectives of the world.

This story is about how I got myself in this predicament. How I'm up at 4AM thinking about the bastard. How I'm wishing, really wishing, he's up and thinking about me.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for checking this out, I appreciate it. It's been a while since I last shared something I've written...your feedback would be very welcomed.

_~ T_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **It's thanks to Tachibana Higuchi that we can live in this universe and borrow characters to tell stories.

**A/N: **Thank you, to all those who read and followed this story – I truly appreciate it, especially as I know you didn't have much to go by (an extremely short prologue). I hope this chapter makes up for it. A special thank you to **Nicole aka The AnimeLover**, your review made my day. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind!

.

.

**Chapter 1**

_Present day_

Working in one of the largest global companies in Tokyo means you can enjoy and take advantage of several benefits. For one, the company is located in the heart of Tokyo's electronic district of Akihabara and is a stone's throw away from the underground. It takes me usually 5 minutes to walk up from the platform to reach the barriers where I scan my ID card to enter. Second, the company fits right in with all this rapidly developing technology - not only are the lifts fitted with real-time updates of what's going on in the company, but whenever you step inside them they greet you, irrespective of what time of day it is! I mean the lifts know when to wish you a productive morning, a joyful afternoon and restful evening. This goes far beyond having an automated voice read out a script written by a geeky programmer…no, the lifts actually inform you of the weather and kindly remind you that you left your umbrella in the office! Crazy, right?

Well, technology aside, the design and planning of shared space in the offices is also something I admire. Everything seems so natural and perfect. There's just the right amount of natural light coming in and the space isn't overcrowded with people hunched over screens viciously tapping away at their keyboards.

What's even more impressive is that every other floor has a café. So I go in, like most mornings, and order my usual. An extra-large chai latte. It just so happens mine was made superfast because moments after I paid for my drink the barista preparing them yelled my order. I thought it was too soon, so I looked around and waited for someone to step forward and claim it. No one did. The barista called another time and I took my chance. I approached the bench and presented my receipt. Just as I leant towards the hot drink another hand reached out and grabbed it first. Surprised, I turned my head to the right and found myself staring up at the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen.

"Oh," the surprise escaped my lips. Everything seemed to slow down around me. "Sorry."

I shook my head and took a step back. I prepared myself for this. I've been looking forward to seeing him for the past few days and gave myself so many pep talks as to how I'd handle seeing him after what seemed forever. But that's all gone out the window because I, Mikan Sakura, just stood there. Trying to get lost and swim in his deep crimson eyes. I turned around before I'd do something I'd regret.

"Tch. You better be." I could sense the smile in his voice.

Ah, that voice. Those three words were like music to my ears…and I'm not exactly a shy girl but for some reason I felt my face get warm and my mouth get dry. I never used to be like this around him, but ever since that night this alienating feeling has overcome me.

"Actually," I let out an awkward laugh and turned around to face him again and lost my trail of thoughts for a second. I shook my head "it was an honest mistake. I forgot other people drink this too."

"Oh, really?" he raised his eyebrow and feigned surprise. He lowered his voice, "an 'honest' mistake, huh?"

I looked down at my empty hands, "yup, and I totally forgot how much of a sweet tooth you have."

"Right, next time try not to rush getting your drink" he scoffed. He took a step further and lowered his head so he could whisper in my ears "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

I stood there frozen as he turned around and made his way back to his office. Just before he walked away he raised his hand and waved at me "Bye."

"See you later, Natsume. Can't wait for the departmental meeting!" I replied a little too fast. I seriously need to learn how to stop blurting out whatever comes to mind when I see him.

"Extra-large Chai Latte?" The same barista as before asked as he pushed the hot drink towards me. He had this weird look on his face…it looked as though he pitied me.

"Thanks," I replied offended by his judging eyes.

Great, I thought as I walked towards my desk. Now even the barista thinks I'm a hopeless case. Thing is, I'm not though. I achieved so much for a 23 year old – I got my degree, lived abroad, experienced different cultures and made new friends! I was fortunate enough to make exciting memories _and_ I feel I handled myself extremely well in tricky situations. I placed my cup on my coaster, slumped down on my office chair and turned my PC on. It was going to be a long day.

"Morning Beansprout," I felt a hand playfully squeeze my shoulder.

"Hey, Tsubasa." I greeted my supervisor. He was three years my senior and probably more like an older brother. Not only did he do a great job at instructing me and helping me figure out the ropes at work, but he was there for me to talk to with problems I was having that weren't related to my duties as an employee.

See, I'm working at this massive tech company. A global leader in this industry and I'm clueless and a 'normie' (a term I think meant to describe people who aren't obsessed with tech?). Anyway, I'm working in the public relations department and I was extremely lucky in landing this job after what seemed like a horrible selection process. For starters, I had to 'prove' myself and work as an intern for the first three months. In a way, I'm grateful I was made to do that. Don't get me wrong, I hated it at the time, but looking back now I learnt a lot.

"Did you manage to read that article on modern-day philanthropy, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked as he leant back in his chair.

"Yes, about that." I started, "I'm trying to contact the journalist who wrote the piece. I'd like for them to write something about Alice Enterprise. I think the public would like to hear about how our products are changing lives."

"Great, you carry on with that." Tsubasa winked and pointed his ballpoint pen at me, "can you write a proposal with more info on the kinds of products you'd think would work best. We'll discuss it at the team meeting later and see if there are any other ideas that can be added to it."

"Ok, I'll do that." I nodded and turned back to my screen.

.

_4 months ago_

.

I'm a summer baby. I love the heat and the warmth the sun brings – but summer in Tokyo is a whole different experience and one that I'm not a fan of. Upon graduating from university I decided I needed to travel – so I took my savings and booked a one way ticket to Amsterdam.

I went to Amsterdam first because I felt it was the only place I did not really read too much about. It felt nice going somewhere unknown and not having any expectations. I guess one thing I really did struggle with was the language barrier – I should've paid more attention to my English lessons, but in a way, language is only as much of a barrier as you allow it to be. I found that I was able to connect with people on so many different levels. A simple smile would turn into a full blown hand-gestured conversation (plus I was able to practise my broken English).

After a couple of weeks in Amsterdam I decided to go south and venture to the city of love. I stayed in Paris for little over two weeks. I'd have loved staying longer, however the city was expensive and I did not really find much to do apart from sit in cafes and admire loved up Parisians. I decided I'd return someday with my own lover. Next was sunny Spain. I spent my time stuffing my face with tapas and paella, and of course doing all the touristy things. I was lucky enough to find a love for art in Madrid, but it was when I decided to stay in a friendly town neighbouring Barcelona that I found out how passionate I was about it. Then I decided to venture out to Portugal, and I ended up living there for almost a year. I was in Lisbon and luckily working at a small art café run by a close friend of a retired couple I befriended in Amsterdam. I was paid enough to be able to afford a small studio.

I met so many people from all over it was surreal. I could sit here and yap away about each person I met, but I'd be wasting time. Instead I'd like to describe the day my life changed. It was a quiet day and I was busy going about my tasks when I heard a voice I recognized. Curious, I decided to walk towards the front of the café. To my surprise I saw the one person I least expected to be in Lisbon.

Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru, my best friend from when we were 5. She hadn't changed much, I could see she still liked to keep her hair short. It suited her.

"No. Fucking. Way!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at her. "Hotaru, what? You're here?! How?"

I squeezed her and held on to her tightly. She hugged back but soon let go. I pulled away and studied her face – afraid that I might have jumped on a complete stranger. I let out a sigh of relief when I met her striking violet eyes.

"Stupid." Hotaru muttered as she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you too old throw yourself at people?"

"Never. Especially when it's my bestie!" I grinned.

Hotaru's eyes softened. "How've you been?"

"I've missed you," I let out, suddenly feeling emotional. Did Hotaru come all this way to check up on me, I thought. "I'm much better now. You?"

"I'm good." Hotaru replied, carefully eyeing me over to make sure I was OK (physically at least).

"Come sit here," I gestured. Picking up her coffee and sandwich and placing at a table in the back away from all the noise. "Want me to get you something else? All on the house, of course."

"It better be," Hotaru jokingly demanded. She followed me and sat down and beckoned I sit down too. "We can grab dinner later. I just wanted to see you, silly."

I couldn't help but grin. My bestie came out here to see me. "OK, let me tell Juan I'll be taking a short break, I'll be right back."

Hotaru just nodded as I walked to the counter to speak to Juan. I came back with some orange juice, two cold bottles of water and a huge slice of cake.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

Hotaru took a sip of her orange juice and looked at me as though she thought I was stupid. "You literally have your entire life published online. Your recent pictures are all geo-tagged." She held up her phone to show one of my pictures on my Instagram account, "it doesn't take a genius to work out where you work. You really need to be careful. There are so many creeps and weirdos nowadays."

I shrugged. "I'll be fine. It's not like I've put anything too personal online. It's not like I advertised my home address or something."

"You might as well, Stupid." Hotaru retorted. "A creep will always be a creep. Will stalk you. Follow you home. Rape or even murder you. Haven't you heard of all the recent killings and abductions?"

I looked down too ashamed to meet Hotaru's scornful gaze. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself, thank you."

"I know." Hotaru's voice softened. "I love you, that's why I'm saying these things. It would kill me to find out something happened to you."

Hotaru was just being concerned and I'd do the same. I looked back up at her because I couldn't believe she was here, sitting in front of me.

"Anyway, what brings you all the way out here? You're never out of your lab, not even on your days off."

Hotaru smiled, ran her hand through her short black hair and sat back. "I'm here for work actually. We have a new partnership with a company here."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." But knowing Hotaru, I knew that wasn't the only reason why she was out here. The company she works with was always expanding and she never went on these trips. I learnt forward and raised an eyebrow, "and…?"

Hotaru closed her eyes for a moment and leant back in her chair as she raised her hands in mock surrender. "Ok, I also thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to come and see you. Plus, there's a few things I'd like to talk to you about."

"Ah, I see. Is everything alright?" I asked as I cut a piece of the cake with my fork.

Hotaru avoided my eyes and stabbed at the cake too. "Well, when do you get off? It's best we talk elsewhere."

I got up and took a deep breath. "I'm off in a couple of hours but I'll check with Juan if I can take the rest of the day off. Where are you staying?"

"You don't have to take the day off, I can wait. I'm staying at the Grand Hotel in town."

"Ah, Miss. Fancy Pants." I smiled. "Give me a minute. I want the day off, anyway, so I can spend it with you."

After explaining who Hotaru was to Juan (and the fact that she flew out from Japan to see me) he let me take the rest of the day off. I went back to Hotaru and we made our way back to my place.

"You live _here_?" Hotaru deadpanned as she stopped in front of my building.

"I know it doesn't look too great on the outside, it _is _and old building. But the interior is totally modern. It was renovated not long ago!"

"Hmm," Hotaru let out. She looked disappointed.

I opened the front door and held it open for Hotaru. She came in and looked around.

"I'm on the last floor," I said as I locked the door behind us.

Hotaru said nothing but began climbing the stairs. Six flights of stairs later we were outside my room. I took out the key and opened the door.

"Welcome," I said as I mockingly bowed down and let Hotaru enter.

I was lucky enough to have cleaned up last night. My place is usually a tip, but for some reason I cleaned up yesterday.

I went to open my window and put the kettle on. I told Hotaru to make herself feel at home, and that she did. She decided to go through all my cupboards and examine the things I had. My place was super small. In one corner I had my bed and on the other I had my multi-purpose table I inherited from the previous owner (I had everything laid out on it, so it would convert into whatever I needed it to convert into).

"So, tell me." I began as I brought over the piping hot teas to my bed (I only had the one chair, so Hotaru plonked herself on my bed and I pulled out the chair to sit opposite her)."What's going on?"

Hotaru sighed, "Well, have you spoken to Grandpa Ji recently?"

"Yeah, we spoke a few days ago." I responded surprised at the mention of my grandpa, "Why?"

"I'm just going to be up front, Mikan. Your grandpa has been unwell. He was checked into hospital yesterday."

"What?" I blurted out, almost spilling the tea over myself. "Why? What happened?"

Hotaru looked down. "The doctors don't know yet, they're running tests."

"How come I'm only finding out about this now?" I got up and went to my phone. "How come no one's contacted me?"

Hotaru got up and placed her hand on my shoulder, "Your grandpa didn't want to worry you. My brother's his doctor, actually. So he's in good hands."

"Subaru? But Subaru deals with extremely complicated cases. What was his number again?" I asked as I tried looking at my phone. I could hardly see anything, for some reason everything was looking blurry. "Hotaru, what's his number?"

"Mikan," Hotaru replied, but I could hardly hear her. My heart was beating loudly, I could feel it in my ears. How did this happen, I thought. Why wasn't I informed?

"Mikan, it's OK." Hotaru whispered. She started rubbing my back.

"No, it's not. Why wasn't I called ASAP?" I demanded. "Hotaru, why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?"

"Grandpa Ji explicitly asked me to not alert you. He didn't want you to abandon your dream of travelling."

I couldn't believe her. "What? He's more important to me than my dream, and you know that." I began. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer and just let it all out. My tears cascaded down my face and I started sobbing. "He's the only family I've got."

"Shh, Mikan." Hotaru tried to comfort me as she patted my back, "He'll be fine. Stop crying, he's in safe hands. God, I should've known not to tell you. Look at you, you big baby."

"He's my grandpa!" I yelled, "How can you be so insensitive, Hotaru? You're my friend."

"Exactly," Hotaru replied, "That's why I travelled all this way, stupid. Look, Grandpa Ji means a lot to me too. He's like my grandad too, I'd never let anything happen to him!"

I sniffed. For some odd reason I felt a little comforted by her words. She was right. Grandpa Ji was like her grandad. Plus, Subaru was really good at his job.

"I need to book a ticket back home," I said as I turned back to look at my phone.

"Look," Hotaru said as she grabbed my arm and took my phone out of my hands, "That's why I'm here."

"I'm sure a phone call would've sufficed, Hotaru." I could feel the tears come again, "Had you told me sooner I'd be by his bedside tonight. He needs me."

"You're right, he needs you." Hotaru placed her hand on my cheek and gently rubbed it, "but are you planning to go back as though you're on holiday? You've settled here, right? Aren't you working?"

"I don't give a fuck about work, I need to be home. I can always come back."

"That's the thing, Mikan." Hotaru studied my face, her violet eyes penetrating my soul. "I think it's time you move back to Japan for good. I've got a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" I questioned, sniffing and wiping the tears from my face.

"You heard me," Hotaru said, "but before I tell you go and wash your face. Like I said, everything will be fine."

I smiled and gave her a hug. Hotaru hugged me back to my surprise.

"Sorry I got a little emotional," I nervously laughed as I made my way to the bathroom "I just miss him so much, and I feel so guilty for not having been there for him when he needed me most."

Hotaru smiled, "Stupid, he loves you…and even if you were in Japan he'd still have gone to the hospital. So you don't worry too much, you worrying isn't going to solve anything."

She was right. I quickly made my way to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. My mind was racing between Grandpa and the proposal Hotaru made. After I calmed down and drank some water, I went back to sit next to Hotaru on the bed.

"Mikan," Hotaru began. "I wanted to talk to you about a possible job opportunity at the company. Hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"Good. As you know, Alice Enterprise is a leading tech company. We're international and have branches in practically all continents. I've already told you I'm here on business, right?"

I nodded, remembering our conversation earlier at the café.

"We're currently trying to do provide solutions to global warming and slow down climate change. So we're teaming up with a range of professionals from different disciplines, including the arts. Now, I can't guarantee you a role, but I can guarantee you an interview. I can talk you through what would happen. I'm pretty sure you'd ace it."

"Ok, but how would this benefit me?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? This would mean you'd have a well-paying job with great benefits lined up for you in Tokyo." Hotaru looked at me and rolled her eyes. "You'd be with Grandpa Ji. You'd have funds to support yourself and get him the best treatments that he may need. Let's be realistic, even though we're not entirely sure what's wrong with him, we do know there's something. And that something could be easily treated with the right sort of help."

I nodded, Hotaru was right. I would need a good health insurance and a decent income to provide Grandpa Ji with what he would need.

"When's this interview?" I asked thinking about making arrangements at work.

"Monday," Hotaru stated as a matter of fact, "we can start working on your documents and stuff tonight. We can pack your stuff too and have it shipped by Friday."

Monday? Monday was less than a week away. It was already Tuesday. How would I be able to move back in such short time? When would I have time to pack, resign, sort out my taxes and paperwork AND say my farewells? As though Hotaru could read my mind, she sighed and got up.

"Do I have to say this a million times?" She asked as she turned around to face me, "That's why I'm here, Stupid."

I was starting to feel all emotional again. I mean, I'm truly lucky to have a friend like Hotaru. I smiled up at her and began to get up and think about what needed doing. Hotaru started laughing and said we should produce a to-do list first. She's really good like that, with planning and thinking and stuff (I was more accustomed to winging it). We also decided I'd surprise my grandpa and not let him in on the fact that I'd be coming back. I would call him up in the morning and act as though everything was normal.

I'm not going to lie, this was hard. Before I knew it Saturday rolled in and I was sitting on the plane next to Hotaru. Everything was sorted and she was just prepping me for the interview I'd have on Monday.

.

.

Even though it was summer, it was pouring. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach – I felt off.

Hotaru was a huge help, she even got a friend of hers – Nonoko I think her name was – to sit on a mock interview panel with her. I guess even if I did prep for it, nothing would really have me fully prepared but the actual interview itself. I was happy to see I was not the only nervous one as there were plenty of other candidates who were pacing up and down the corridors with faces pale as sheets of paper.

I took a deep breath.

"I can do this," I muttered under my breath and adjusted my candidate number on the front of my blazer jacket.

"You giving yourself a pep talk is mad cute" a sleazy voice beside me enquired.

Sat next to me was this guy with a crooked grin, he looked fierce and as though he did not belong there. I turned my body away from him and faced the door.

"Listen mama, my pal works here and told me that I've got this in the bag." He flashed a sly smirk. "But it's still important to believe in yourself."

I ignored him and carried on answering potential interview questions in my head.

"Mama, listen," the man continued, "if you want, I can talk to him and see if he can pull some ropes for you too?"

"No, thank you." I replied surprised.

"Nothing to worry about, sugar." He whispered as he placed a nasty finger on my arm. "You'll just have to do me and him a lil' favour."

I couldn't believe my ears. What was he suggesting? I shrugged him off and turned around to look at him in the face and glared at him. "Like I said, no means no."

"Your loss, you're not all that anyways," he looked away and muttered under his breath, "ugly bitch."

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I said as I got up. Infuriated by the smug look on his face.

"And what of it?" he flashed me another one of those sleazy smiles."Looks like you're a bit feisty, mama."

I looked around to see if anyone else was hearing this. The room seemed awfully quiet. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Or what?" he retorted. He looked me up and down and I felt nasty as his eyes devoured me. It felt as though he was undressing me there and then. "I'm starting to like you. I'd like to see you get all worked up like a bitch in the bed."

I lunged forward and almost slapped him, when I felt someone pull me back.

"No room for violence here," a voice called out from behind me. The person holding my arm back let go.

"He just called me a bitch." I said exasperatedly.

"Now, dear." The man said, "We've all been called worse things."

I sighed and moved away from the pair. I made my way to the bathroom. I had to calm down, I was raging. I felt the girls in the bathroom give me the side-eye, they were staring and I was starting to get annoyed. Perhaps this job wasn't meant for me, I thought.

I stepped back into the waiting room and felt relieved when I was up next. I'd rather be interviewed than sit in the company of those jerks I thought.

"Fuck those bastards," I muttered under my breath as I rounded the corner. Somehow my shoulder grazed someone walking past me and I was thrown off balance. I was about to fall, but the stranger I bumped into grabbed on to me before I could.

I stood there shocked in the stranger's arms. His arms were rock hard yet soft to touch. He was firm and I could tell he worked out.

"Fuck which bastards?" The stranger quizzed. Too ashamed to look up, I tried to free myself and hurry along. I couldn't get out of his grasp easily though. He realized he was still holding on to me and let me go. I just about looked up and saw his drop-dead gorgeous face. He had silky smooth jet black hair, I wanted to run my hands through it. His face was a master piece, I bet he had girls throw themselves at him. He had this dark mesmerising crimson eyes which were framed with the thickest and darkest eyelashes I've ever seen. Boy, he made me jealous – I'd always wished for thick eyelashes.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself." I said as I picked up my bag avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, really?" I could sense the amusement in his voice. "It sounded like you were pretty upset at a group of people."

He looked me up and down, "Ah, you're here for the interviews. I hope you weren't talking about the interview panellists."

My eyes widened in surprise, how dare he think I'd talk about the interviewers like that?

"Of course I wouldn't do that." I replied curtly and began to walk away. "Like I said, I was talking to myself. It doesn't concern you."

He scoffed and as I walked away I could feel his eyes follow me. Why was this day so long, I thought?

As I made my way towards the interview I took a final breath and walked in. Hopefully nothing else would happen.

The interview panel was made up of five top-levelled interviewers, and luckily Hotaru gave me a bit of background info on them all. There were four men and one lady seated. I felt their eyes study me as I sat down.

There was: Misaki, Director of Technological Innovation; Narumi, Head of Human Resources; Jino, Head of Accounting and Finance; Serina, Director of Public Relations; and Rei, Head of Production Management.

Hotaru told me she spoke favourably about me to Misaki (her boss, which is how I got this interview invite). If I were to answer questions the way I had in my mock interview I'd be fine. But for some reason I felt a little shaken up, perhaps the incident earlier on put me off track. But I could do it. I smiled and greeted the panellists, and the interview went on. Everything was going on well until Rei cleared his throat and asked me a question that would set me back.

"Mikan, I believe you got into a bit of a," he spoke with what sounded like disgust in his voice "situation outside in the waiting room."

My eyes widened slightly, I wasn't expecting that. "Er, I can explain." I began.

"There's no need," Rei interrupted not looking up from his pile of paper, "I think we've heard enough."

I could sense this was going downhill. I had to act fast to try and recover from it.

"Sorry, I'm sure I could've conducted myself a bit a better. But I wasn't completely at fault, sir."

"Oh, so you're now blaming someone else? You see, we're looking to hire a team player who is ready to own up to their mistakes."

Jino nodded in agreement. The other panellists studied me carefully.

"Sorry, sir." I began. I had to turn this situation around fast. "I didn't mean to come across as someone who would pass the bucket. You see, I consider myself a strong team player. I've worked closely with individuals from all walks of life – both here in Japan and abroad. I think it's important to be able to communicate with others. I feel I can bring a fresh perspective to the company."

Rei snorted, "You think we have a lack of fresh perspective?"

"I don't think she meant that, Rei." Serina replied. "Tell me, Mikan, how do you think you would contribute to this company?"

I smiled, "Even though I graduated with a degree in communications, I'm extremely passionate about art. I feel that mixing art and technology we could create ways in which we could help save the environment. I've been thinking a lot about different projects targeted at not only raising awareness but also helping to tackle the problems we're having now."

Everyone on the panel looked pleased, but Rei and Jinno. I would have continued talking about different things I'd do, but I was cut short by Misaki. He thanked me for coming and said they were short on time and had to interview the next candidate.

I felt terrible. It had all gone wrong. However, just before I got up Narumi held up his hand.

"Mikan, it was lovely meeting you. Thank you for coming in, we'll be in touch."

I just nodded my head and shook his hand.

There was nothing else I could do. I thanked the interviewers again and made my way out towards the lifts. I fumbled in my pockets to fish for my phone and dial Hotaru.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Hotaru asked.

"I screwed up, Hotaru." I whispered desperately into the phone. "I fucked up, big time."

"How?"

"I got into an incident while I was in the waiting room." I sighed. "Some guy called me an ugly bitch."

"What, really?" Hotaru sounded surprised. "In the waiting room? What did you do?"

"I almost lost it," I closed my eyes and pressed the button for the lift. "I asked him to repeat himself and almost slapped him. But didn't."

"Oh,"

"Somehow one of the interviewers heard about it and started quizzing me. Fucking twat. Oh, Hotaru, I'm fucking screwed."

"Listen, meet me outside. We'll talk then."

"Alright." I sighed and hung up.

I pressed the lift button again. I was angry, upset, sad, and raging. So many emotions were going through me I was confused.

"Fuck!" I let out as I kicked the wall. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You do know there are cameras all over this building, right?"

Surprised, I turned around. In front of me stood what appeared to be cut out of a handsome magazine model. He had this friendly aura around him.

"Did I startle you?" He laughed, "Sorry that was not my intention."

I blushed and looked down. Great, I've made a fool out of myself.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkled. "You sounded pretty angry a minute ago."

I looked up to see what floor the lift was on. Just my luck – I couldn't handle this company. For some reason I was being dragged into awkward situations throughout the whole day.

"Cat got your tongue then, eh?" He said. I felt him stand next to me. He was around 5'10, slim and had this prince-like charm about him. Perhaps it was the golden blond hair?

"This place is scary right?" He commented, "I always look over my shoulders when I walk around these corridors."

Where were the lifts, I wondered.

"You did the interview, right?" The guy continued talking, "I hope they went well."

The lift was on our floor, I was finally going to be able to get out of this weird building. I glanced up at him. He really did look like a prince.

"So," he started.

Just then the lift opened. I darted inside and crashed into what seemed like a wall or something. I staggered back and fell down on my butt. Did I just barge into a wall? Why was that wall there I thought. As I rubbed my head I could hear the guy behind me laughing.

"Are you OK?" He asked as he offered me his hand. "You're trying really hard to get out of here."

I continued to rub my head. It was sore. I looked into the lift to see what I hit. Instead of seeing a wall or something I saw a tall figure staring down at me. He was tall, and muscular, and judging by how I bounced right off him and fell, this man was made out of steel.

There was something about him that was familiar. He just stood there, hands in pocket.

"Miss, aren't you going to get up?" The blond guy asked me again. He sounded as though he was finding this all a bit too funny. "Or do you want my good friend here to pick you up?"

"Fuck off-"

"No, thank you.-"

Me and the tall guy called out at the same time.

"I'm joking," the blond haired man laughed. "Here, you should get up."

I took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet effortlessly. I brushed my skirt and tried to make myself look presentable. So far this company was driving me insane and I had to get out.

"You OK?" He asked again.

"I'm good, thanks." I replied meekly as I stepped toward the lift

"Glad to hear that, Miss." He laughed, "How about you, Nat?"

He turned to look at the guy who was standing in the lift who was making his way out and towering over me. It took me a short while to recognize it was the guy who heard me swearing earlier. I was going to apologise but was caught off guard by the guys comment.

"Next time you should watch where you're going." The man stated emotionlessly. The kindness and amusement from earlier was gone. He came across as hostile.

"It's not my fault you were standing so close to the door," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue. "It's a lift, I was planning to get off. You're the one who needs to use the few cells left in your brain."

Unbelievable, was he suggesting I'm daft?

"Excuse me, what are you trying to say?" I moved towards him, narrowed my eyes and looked up to him. I just about had enough of jerks today. "Are you suggesting I'm dumb?"

"No," he replied and took a step closer towards me. He was really tall, I had to crane my neck backwards to be able to look at him. "But I can't stop you from saying so."

I couldn't believe him. I pointed my finger at his chest, and poked him. It was stupid of me to do so, because he was rock solid and I ended up bending my finger backwards slightly.

"Move out of my way, jerk." I spat. "I need to get in that lift."

"Whatever," He retorted as he stepped sideways.

I took a sigh and stepped into the lift, too livid to look back at the crimson eyed jerk. I could hear the blond guy laughing as he called out.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with him,"

"Shut up, Ruka." The man replied just as the lift doors were closing.

Once the doors closed I turned around and felt my eyes water. I hardly managed to get out of the building in one piece, I rushed out and flung myself into Hotaru's arms. She sat there and listened to me complain about everything – from how I fucked up my interview to all the jerks I met there.

I remember thinking how the job wasn't meant for me – and was extremely surprised when I received a phone call the next day asking me to come in to intern for a month before I would be offered an official position.

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. This chapter was pretty long…I hope it wasn't too boring. All the Mikand and Natsume stuff happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Thanks!

R


End file.
